Gotham: The Slayer Begins
by ghostgirl208
Summary: A rough street orphan who lost her beloved sister to a car accident and watched her abusive parents perish in a fire that destroyed her home must now overcome living in a new orphanage in Gotham City. How will she fare with her internal rage? What will happen when she gains a new identity to protect her new found friends? Read to see the birth of a brand new hero.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Illinois, Chicago

2006

The story begins one night in October, with a young girl named Dawn Brooks who lived with her parents and older sister in a quaint farmhouse in Gotham. Dawn was riding in the backseat with her sister Linda. They were planning on getting ice cream together and going shopping. That is, until a large trunk rammed into them head on. Dawn screamed as she watched her sister fly through the windshield of the car and cried out as she got cut from some of the glass..amazingly, the six year old survived the crash. Sadly, her sixteen year old sister perished. Since that night, her parents mistreated her and abused her, blaming her for the death of their eldest daughter. It kept going until she was seven years old, a year after the incident. Dawn was hiding out at the park, away from her parents. She'd grown afraid of them due to the constant yelling and beatings. When she returned home, the whole house had been burned to a crisp. The fire department ruled the fire as faulty wiring in the house. Dawn was sent to a foster home where the other children and foster parents bullied her. By age ten, Dawn grew tired of it and ran away from her foster home. She lived on the streets, surviving for herself and learning how to rough up anyone who got in her way. She stayed away from cops who searched for her, refusing to go back to what she believed was a jail for kids. Dawn met other young runaways who taught her street smarts and helped her to survive. By age thirteen, she was the menace of the city and stealing valubles from anyone who crossed her path and collecting them in her old shack that she lived in. Dawn thought she would never ever get caught. She hoped she wouldn't at least..that is until her fifteenth birthday and that is where our story begins.

 **Sorry for the long hiatus my friends. I had a huge case of writers block but the save Gotham thing going on gave me some inspiration to write something completely new. Please review this and tell me what you all think! I'd love to hear your thoughts. c:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Teen Runaway.

It was a cold night in Gotham City and a young woman was walking alone by herself on the street. She had on a black hoodie with a grey tee underneath and dark skinny jeans with tattered converse sneakers. She was carrying a back pack and wearing a pony tail. Her hair was blonde and matted. She was pale and wearing dark eye liner with black lipstick. She wore a pendant that had the name Dawn on it which was her name. It was Dawn's fifteenth birthday and she was going to visit her sister. She had been on the streets ever since running from her tyrannical foster mom's home. She looked over her shoulder every few minutes, making sure she wasn't being followed. She didn't want the cops to find her..they'd only send her someplace worse. When Dawn arrived at the cemetary, she smiled at the graves. She felt oddly calm here. She walked carefully among the stones with a sigh until she found the tomb she was looking for. She sniffled quietly and sat down. "Hey sis..I missed you.." she said as she set her old back pack beside her. "I brought you something..I hope you aren't too cold in there." she said as she took out an old bear and set it by the grave.

"I found him while I was rummaging in the dump again..he looked like yours..the one you said looked like a pirate." she said with a small giggle. She started playing with the grass, frowning. "I don't want to go back..it sucked there..I was always picked on because..I didn't have parents..what the hell did mom and dad do besides beat me after you were gone anyway? I guess it doesn't matter now..I don't need anyone..I'm happy on my own." she said with a small smile. Dawn suddenly froze when she thought she heard sirens in the distance, frowning a little.

She glanced over toward the iron gates, eyes widening when she saw the cop car. "Shit.." she whispered. She got up quickly, grabbing her bag and bolting as fast as she could. She heard the footsteps, shouts of freeze and don't move filling her ears. Dawn ran into the woods, ground slick with mud as it started to pour violently. She could hear the thunder in the distance and kept running. Dawn was gasping as her legs threatened to give out, she heard them getting close. 'No no no no!' she whimpered in her head. She screamed as branches cut into her arms as she tried to push them away. She saw flashlights in the corner of her eyes, crying out as her legs finally gave out and she fell on her face.

Dawn growled when the officers surrounded her, struggling as they hoisted her up. "It's about time we found you, little brat." one of them said. Dawn glared. "You aren't sending me back there dick head. I can take care of myself, I don't want to be adopted by two assholes." she said, struggling hard as they dragged her to the cruiser "I won't be someone's replacement baby!" she screamed, huffing when they forced her into the back. "You're a kid, Brooks. You have no choice. Thankfully for you, we aren't sending you to juvie." the cop said. Dawn looked at him in confusion, struggling in her cuffs. "Where?" she asked. The cop laughed. "You'll see when we get you down to the station." he said and Dawn groaned, leaning back in the seat with a huff. She didn't want to be sent to another home.'It's fine..I'll just escape after I get there.' she thought. However, tonight would not go in her favor..when they drove to the police station, Dawn was met with a cold looking social worker.

She remembered her from when she was first picked up by social services. "And here's our little deliquent. I should change my mind about the program but our last mayor made it mandatory to keep you kids off the streets." she said with a sigh. Dawn rolled her eyes. "Which one was that? Fat ass James or that waddling idiot?" she asked sassily. The social worker glared at her. "Watch your tongue young lady!" she shouted. Dawn made a face at her, crossing her arms. "Whatever. Just tell me where I'm going." she said with a huff. The social worker sighed. "As part of the second chance program you are being placed in an orphanage run by a Miss Sofia Falcone." she said. Dawn's eyes widened. "Falcone? You mean like grumpy old mob boss Falcone?" she asked. It wasn't that she was scared of the guy, it was just she was surprised he had kids. She thought rich people like him would never consider families and that rich people were no good snakes. She was sure Sofia was going to be a bitch.

The social worker sighed. "His daughter actually. You'll be staying with her in the orphanage until you're eighteen or adopted. Please try not to cause problems this time. Next time you run away you'll be imprisoned." she warned. Dawn just glared as she was forced to stand. "Whatever. That's what you said after my first attempts." she said simply as she was escorted to a cell to wait for Sofia. Thankfully, they gave her back her backpack and she pulled a harmonica out and started to play it while she waited. She was so bored as the hours ticked by. She was half asleep when two men came in, lead by a woman with dark hair. "Is she here?" Sofia asked. The cop nodded with a grin.

"Right this way Miss Falcone." he said as he lead the woman to Dawn's cell. Dawn woke up when she heard footsteps, sighing when she saw two men and who she believed was Sofia. She packed her harmonica back into her bag and put it on as she stood up. "You sure took your sweet time." she sassed, crossing her arms. Sofia gave her an amused look. "You have quite the mouth from what I've been told. Hopefully, some time with us will straighten you out." she said calmly. Dawn gave her a look and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she said simply as she was escorted out of the cell and towards a fancy looking limousine. 'What kind of orphanage lady drives a limo? Oh right, her daddy must've gotten it for her.' she thought to herself as she was pushed into the backseat. She looked out the window, watching the rain outside.

Dawn clutched her bag to her as the limo drove away, sighing softly. She leaned her head against the window as she watched cars fly past. Gotham always seemed alive at night. Sometimes even dark and creepy. But she never could complain. She looked up when the car stopped, frowning as she took in the ominous building of the Falcone orphanage in front of her. "Come on, we'll give you your uniform and then lights out." Sofia said as she got out and Dawn got out with her. Dawn followed her inside, looking around for any escape. Sadly, there didn't look like there were many means. She was lead to a bathroom where Sofia handed her a change of clothes.

"Put these on and then I'll show you your room." she said before leaving. Dawn sighed as she took it and closed the door. She reluctantly took her hoodie off and her tee, putting them in her back pack before putting on the blue button up shirt with a red vest and then the skirt with stockings. She frowned at herself in the mirror. "I thought uniforms were meant for those rich kid schools." she mumbled to herself. She took her ponytail out and stuffed that along with her jeans and sneakers into her bag. She sighed as she got out, already seeing Sofia walk towards her. "You look almost nice and neat. Your hair still needs some work." she said. Dawn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah..I'm tired." she said as she let herself be lead to her room. "Your night shirt is already on the bed. Get some sleep. You'll eat breakfast at six a.m and go to school at seven." Sofia said before leaving. Dawn sat on the bed with a groan, resting on it for a moment. "How the fuck will I get out of here." she whispered, more to herself than anything. She rubbed at her eyes, yawning a little before she put on her night shirt which was a teal color. She then put her back pack under the bed before getting in and curling up.

She listened to the raging storm outside, frowning softly. She sniffled as she thought of her sister, wishing she was still alive..Linda would've gotten her out of here..she fell asleep restlessly, tossing and turning throughout the night. She never saw the small, curly haired boy that had taken a glance at her room, curious about who the new orphan was.

 **I hope everyone is enjoying this! Next chapter will be Dawn meeting a new friend at the orphanage! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A New Friend and Partner In Crime

The next morning, Dawn stayed in bed. A big mistake seeing as pretty soon the sound of children waking up and rushing to breakfast filled her ears. She groaned as she started to wake up and rubbed at her eyes. She sighed heavily as she got out of bed reluctantly, grabbing the all blue uniform she was given and putting it on. She discarded the red vest however, deciding to just go with the blue button up and blue skirt. She put on some grey knee high socks before putting on the black shoes she was given. She hated the way she looked but they didn't give her anything else to wear. Dawn didn't brush her matted hair and simply went downstairs when she was done.

She got in line in the cafeteria, two burly kids coming up behind her. "Hey, it's the newbie. Why aren't you wearing your vest retard?" one of them, a boy no older then thirteen asked. Dawn groaned and slowly turned around with a glare. "I do what I want, when I want. Now buzz off you little shit. Before I make you." she threatened, green eyes going a little dark. The boy started to laugh at her and shoved her. "You better watch who you're talking to freak!" he yelled at her. Dawn growled when she was shoved before standing back up and punching the boy hard in the face, hearing a cracking sound.

"Go suck a dick, fucker." she spat as she stormed off to get her breakfast, leaving the boy to cry in pain and the other kids backing away from her. Dawn was thankful she didn't get caught but knew it would only be a matter of time. She was given her breakfast which was oatmeal but really was just flavorless mush. Worse then what she was given in elementary school. She ate it anyway, knowing she'd need her strength. When breakfast was over, it was time for school and Dawn was given a schedule. She groaned, knowing today would be a long day. At the end of her third period class, she was allowed outside with the other kids and went to sit in the grass under a tree. She was just getting to a second chapter when she heard a tussle going on in the playground.

She looked curiously, frowning when she saw a little boy no older then eight or nine with brown, curly hair being shoved around by two other kids. She sighed and got up, going over to them. "Hey, assholes! Pick on someone your own size will ya?!" she yelled with a huff. The two kids ran away when they saw her, already knowing what she'd done to the last kid. She ran over to the boy with a frown. "Hey,you okay?" she asked softly as she got at eye level with the looked up at her with a sniffle, not saying a word but he had a notepad around his neck. He picked it up, writing in it and held it up to her. Dawn tilted her head curiously as she read it, smiling a little. "I'm okay." she read off it and sighed softly.

"Is that how you talk? You can't speak?" she asked softly and the boy shook his head no. She smiled a little. "Cool. Hey, what's your name?" she asked curiously. She found herself liking this kid already. The boy smiled at her and wrote in his notepad before holding it up to her again. "Martin." it read. Dawn smiled brightly. "Nice name. I'm Dawn. Come on, let's go to my spot. Away from these other losers. I wanna show you stuff." she said as she took his hand and lead him to the tree, both of them giggling happily. A friendship was formed that day and Dawn decided she'd hold off running away from the orphanage for now. At least so she could stay with her friend. She tried to keep a cold exterior around others but with Martin she was a lot nicer. He was like the little brother she wished she'd had. Together they pulled pranks on the staff and even Sofia. She told Martin to never trust the other adults, that they were all bad and would only abandon them eventually. Martin didn't seem to believe that too much but he listened anyway. One day however, Sofia had told them she was expected a friend of hers to come see the orphanage. Dawn barely paid any attention to it, too busy watching the tv.

She did however, look out the window with Martin when they heard a car pull in and saw two men exit the car. One of the men was bald and dressed all in black while the other was dressed to the nines and sported hair that was very poofy. She groaned a little. "Is that who I think it is? Mr Waddles?" she asked with a raised brow. She'd heard of Oswald Cobblepot, she thought he was just like every other selfish rich loser not to mention he was a psycho killer. The fuck was he doing here? Martin was looking at him curiously, tilting his head. Dawn glanced at Martin, sighing. "He's an adult Martin. He'd hate us trust me. Stay away from him." she warned softly.

Martin frowned a little and wrote in his notepad, holding it up to her when he was done. "But what if he's nice?" he wrote. Dawn bit her lip, shaking her head as she closed the curtains. "He'd think you're a snot nosed brat and probably just give you some dumb candy before leaving." she said with a small sigh. Martin frowned before sitting in one of Dawn's bean bag chairs. Dawn sat on her bed, reading a magazine. "Why don't you go outside for a little bit kiddo? You don't wanna stay cooped up in here with little 'ol me." she joked with a slight smile. Martin smiled back slightly before he left her room. Dawn turned on her music, listening to Bring Me To Life. She ended up falling asleep to it soon after. She was awakened by someone shaking her and groaned softly. "Mm..who is it?" she mumbled softly. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw it was Martin. "Hey, curly hair." she said softly. Martin grinned before he wrote in his notepad and held it up to her. "I met him! His name is Oswald and he's very nice! He helped me with bullies!" he wrote.

Dawn frowned deeply, taking her headphones off. "Martin..he's a liar. He's just going to abandon you." she said worriedly as she sat up. Martin frowned at that and sat next to her. He wrote in his little notepad again, showing her. "He taught me how to use his knife. He said we're conspirators." he wrote. Dawn rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "It's a lie. He doesn't mean that. And just because he let you play with his knife for awhile means nothing. He doesn't care Martin..he's probably happy you're out of his hair right now. Heck he could even be using you." she said as she crossed her arms. Martin looked downtrodden, frowning sadly. Dawn sighed softly, smiling and hugging him. "I'm sorry kiddo..look, just be careful okay? I don't want him to hurt you. You're like my little brother." she said honestly, pulling away after.

She smelled food being cooked and smiled. "Smells like we're eating something good tonight. Come on, let's go!" she said as she grabbed Martin's hand and lead him downstairs. When they got there, Oswald, Martin's apparent favorite person was seated on the couch with a plate of steak, mashed potatoes and green beans. Dawn frowned. "Of course he gets a better meal than we do.." she whispered as she lead Martin to the line. Their dinner was just some mac and cheese or square shaped party pizza. She grabbed a plate of four slices of party pizza while Martin grabbed the mac and cheese. They both grabbed some soda and then went to sit down with their food.

Dawn was considered a messy eater so she got pizza sauce all over her face and Martin laughed a little when he saw it. Dawn gave him a look. "What are you looking at you silly sandwich?" she asked playfully. Martin gave her a look back and tossed a piece of macaroni at her. Dawn squeaked. "Cheese butt!" she said as she picked off a pepperoni and tossed it at him with a laugh. The other kids started to throw their food too and everyone was laughing until the sound of a cane tapping on the floor caused them to stop. Dawn was giggling and she looked up with a bright smile only to frown when she saw Oswald with an exasperated look on his face.

She tensed a little, expecting him to yell at them. She vividly remembered her mom yelling hateful words to her when she was a child..Martin frowned worriedly at her, wondering what was wrong. "Can you children tell me why you are all throwing your dinner at each other?" Oswald asked with a frown.

The kids all pointed at Dawn and Martin. Oswald sighed. "Martin..you know you could get in trouble for this. And..who are you?" he asked, pointing at Dawn. Dawn swallowed hard and gave him a look."What's it to you?" she asked, crossing her arms. Oswald looked at her with amusement. "You have quite the attitude." he said with a sigh. Dawn rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, that's what everyone says. Mr. Puffball. You still look short." she said as she got up and went upstairs to her room, grabbing her last slice of pizza as she left. Oswald's jaw was dropped, completely dumbfounded that this..teenager had the audacity to sass him. He sighed, turning to Martin curiously. "Is that your friend?" he asked softly. Martin slowly nodded, biting his lip.

He wrote in his notepad and held it out to him when he was finished. "She doesn't really like you much. She says you're bad." he wrote. Oswald frowned at that, sighing softly. "Maybe we can fix that. How about you go to bed and I'll take care of this. As far as I'm concerned, you and your friend did nothing." he said with a wink and grin. Martin smiled brightly before running upstairs to his room. Dawn was up in her own room which was barely decorated. She'd put a picture of her sister by her bed and was resting while reading a book. She was getting sleepy but she refused to go to sleep, too afraid she'd see her dead sister again in her mind..she sighed and shook her head, trying not to think about it. At that moment, her door opened and Oswald poked his head in.

Dawn gave him a look when she noticed him. "And what do you want?" she asked with an annoyed look. Oswald smiled a little before holding a box of cookies out."I know you and Martin didn't have the best dinner..so I brought you dessert." he said. Dawn frowned, putting down her book and eyeing him suspiciously. "Uh huh..is this a bribe?" she asked with an air of coldness. Oswald chuckled and shook his head. "No..it's not. I mean, if you don't want them I could eat them..it would be a shame though..I don't much like chocolate chip." he said with a dramatic shrug. Dawn's eyes widened a little and she hurried over to swipe the box of cookies. "Finders keepers!" she said as she hurried back to her bed before glancing at him.

"Are you going to give Martin any?" she asked then. Oswald smiled a little, having known she wouldn't resist the cookies. She reminded him of himself as a teenager. Rebellious, angry at the world, hurt..he could see it all in her eyes. He didn't know why he cared but assumed it was because of his growing fondness for Martin. "Yes, I am don't worry." he said honestly. Dawn sighed with relief at that before opening the clear container and eating some of the cookies. "Well..thanks..for these..I guess.." she said as she looked down. Oswald smiled at that. "You're welcome..don't eat all of those in one night. Try to get some rest." he said softly before he left, closing the door behind him.

Dawn watched him leave before she ate another cookie and sighed to herself. 'Why did I accept these from him? I can take care of myself..' she thought. She still wanted to believe that Oswald was no good but he was starting to disprove her assumptions. She then put the lid on the box before hiding it under her bed. Dawn didn't want anyone taking it, except Martin if he wanted any. She felt kinda stupid for accepting it and thought he was just trying to manipulate her but at least they were her favorite. She loved chocolate chip. Dawn curled up on her bed, pulling the covers up and closing her eyes.

 **Who can resist cookies? Seriously? XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Memories of Hell.

Dawn was dreaming that night, stuck in a nightmare she remembered all too well. Her father loomed over her, angry and face filled with hatred. "You stupid brat! How many times have I told you about writing? Good girls don't write books!" he yelled before he hit the nine year old. Dawn cried in pain and looked up at her father fearfully. "P-please..don't hurt me.." she begged, tears pouring down her cheeks as she backed away. Her father let out a growl and hit her several times with his belt. "Know your place! You aren't beautiful like your sister was..you're ugly and you'll never amount to anything! Your place is cooking and cleaning for us little bitch!" he yelled. Dawn remembered crying and locking herself in her room after he'd yelled at her. She ate gram crackers that night that she'd stolen from a neighbor..her parents always hated it when she ate food from the kitchen.

They would always call her selfish, bratty and annoying every time she was hungry and wanted something to eat. Her dad often made jokes about her weight and would insult her I.Q a lot. He always told her she'd end up in prison. They'd always favored Linda over her but the joke of it all was the fact that Linda loved her little sister..she was the only one who actually took care of Dawn. The only one who'd feed her, get her clothes, toys, games. And that's why Dawn never got jealous of her. She loved Linda just as much and her older sister always promised her she'd adopt her on her eighteenth birthday which hadn't been too far away and they'd live together in an apartment outside of Gotham, away from their parents. But when tragedy struck on Dawn's sixth birthday, all her hopes were dashed.

A drunk cop who'd been on his way home had driven right into the driver's side of Linda's car and ran her off the road. They'd been on their way to Golden Corral for dinner when it had happened. Dawn remembered being hysterical when she saw the body of her sixteen year old sister being taken from the car, all crushed up and bloodied from the wreck. Dawn only suffered minor injuries such as cuts and bruises. The doctors tried to tell her parents that she needed counseling after the incident but her father, Robert Brooks refused and told them all she had to do was work around the house for them..

Dawn would beg and cry to not go home with them but they forced her,not caring that her parents seemed to think less of her. Dawn groaned in her sleep as the dream continued, the horrible names both her parents would yell at her ringing in her ears and suffocating her..she whimpered softly and turned on her side, shaking under the covers. She remembered the fire..watching the aftermath of the burning and seeing leftover flames licking that the charred bodies of her parents. She never cried but instead, felt joy. She was glad they were dead..the sense of freedom unlocked something inside of her..a need to never be locked away and used as a toy for someone else ever again..she woke up with a start, gasping and her eyes widening.

Martin had heard Dawn's cries and had ran to her room, eyes worried. He held a glass of water in his hand and gave it to her with a reassuring smile. Dawn smiled a little and took it without complaint, taking a quick drink."Thanks kiddo.." she whispered, sighing softly. Martin smiled and hugged her, hoping that might help too. Dawn sniffled a little and set her drink down before hugging him back. "I'm okay..I'll be okay.." she whispered though she wasn't entirely sure. She just wanted to get the day over with. It wasn't long before Sofia's voice carried through the hallway. "Breakfast!" she called and Dawn groaned a little before getting up, still in her nightgown.

She could hear the other kids running to get their meals. She didn't really feel like eating that morning. The dream she'd had brought back awful memories..Martin frowned as he looked at her before writing in his notepad and holding it up. "Are you hungry?" he wrote. Dawn smiled a little but shook her head. "No, you go ahead squirt..I'll be fine.." she said softly. Martin frowned worriedly but didn't think anything of it and went to get breakfast with the others. Dawn watched him before she went to change into the uniform and messed with her hair a little before sighing. She looked in her bag for any looted snacks she had and smirked when she found a bag of steakhouse flavored onion rings. She ate those, knowing they weren't exactly healthy but she didn't want their food. She then tossed the bag of onion rings into the trash after finishing and changed out of her uniform.

Dawn changed into a tee shirt and dark denim jeans along with a pair of black converse. She grabbed her bag and climbed out of the window, deciding to skip school that day. She sneaked away, glancing over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed. She left the orphanage and decided to go on a little heist. Dawn felt trapped back at the orphanage and was relieved to be on the outside for at least awhile. She sighed softly as she walked the cold streets of Gotham city, the sky grey and looking like it might rain. She saw a man walking the street and smirked, taking out a switchblade and with lighting reflexes, slashed the bag he was carrying and grabbed a can of soup from it.

He yelled and tried to chase her only for Dawn to grab her pepper spray and spray his eyes with it, laughing at him before putting the soup can into her bag. She then ran off and took an egg carton that also came out of the bag. Dawn kept running until she found a night club called the Iceberg Lounge and smirked at how pricey it looked. "I think this could use some..re decorating." she said with a giggle as she took out the egg carton and took out a few eggs. She began hurling the eggs at the door of the night club and kept laughing as she kept throwing eggs at the windows and doors and at anyone who came out of it. She even threw eggs at an old looking weasely man that came out who quickly scurried away. "What a fucking weasel." she said with a grin before she took off again and climbed onto one of the buildings in the city, looking down at the streets. They looked like ants in her opinion. Ants she'd like to squash. Dawn was having far too much fun causing trouble.

Meanwhile, Martin was sitting alone which wasn't usual. He wondered where Dawn was but hadn't seen her since that morning. Oswald had noticed him and was confused, usually seeing him and that teenager sitting together on the playground. He sighed, taking his cane and going over to check on him. "Martin?" he asked curiously. Martin looked up at Oswald and tilted his head before writing in his notepad. 'Have you seen Dawn?' he wrote. Oswald read it only to sigh. "No I haven't sadly. I'm sure wherever she is she'll come back soon." he said softly. He honestly hoped she wouldn't spend the night in some dark alley. He'd done some digging into her past and found out she was a very troubled teen who'd been abused by her parents after a sister died.

Oswald felt a bit of sympathy for the girl. He understood her hatred a little better now. He just wanted to figure out how he could get her trust. Suddenly his phone rang and his sighed, taking it and answering. "What do you want Mr. Penn..? What? Oh no..you're kidding..ugh..I'll be there in a few moments.." he said with a dramatic eyeroll.

He turned to Martin regretfully. "I think your little friend decided to egg my night club." he said with a huff. Martin started to giggle a little and it made Oswald pout. "Not funny.." he whined as he started to go. Martin smiled brightly and ran up to him, slipping a note into his hand. Oswald glanced his way and looked at the drawing, smiling a little when he saw it was a drawing of him, Martin and Dawn. He felt a warmth in his heart that he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt like he was having a new little family of his own. Even if..Ed wasn't a part of it.

He frowned a little as he thought of him and sighed shakily. He couldn't help but miss him and still have feelings for him. He slowly went to the Iceberg Lounge, huffing at the mess. Victor Zsasz came up to stand beside him. "She's one hell of a trouble maker." he said, raising a hairless eyebrow. Oswald sighed and nodded. "Yes..she is unfortunately..I don't know what to do..but I know why she's like this..in a way." he said with a frown. Meanwhile, Dawn was graffiting a few houses and walls she'd come across, smirking to herself. She threw rocks into windows and smashed some abandoned cars. She even knocked over a few trash cans. She just loved mayhem. It was starting to get dark and rain so Dawn decided it was time to go back to the orphanage.

She didn't really want to go back after feeling so free but she didn't want to get locked up. She hated the system, hated that she had to live in a family who'd much rather have a stupid baby than an angry teenager. She kicked at some garbage on the sidewalk as she walked back. She climbed through her window and set her bag on the floor, grabbing the canned soup from her bag. Dawn remembered stealing canned food and eating right out of the can on the rooftop of her shack. She smiled a little as she started to eat out of the can with the spoon she'd nicked out of someone's house. She had plenty of spoons she'd stolen from houses and sometimes trashcans..she's always cleaned them in restrooms. She smiled a little at the taste.

It was a can of Chunky Steak and Potato soup and it was one of her favorites. She's never had it hot unless she could use a microwave. She sat on her bed cross legged as she ate and could hear footsteps coming up to her room. She hid the opened can behind her back, licking her lips quickly. Martin opened the door and smiled with relief when he saw her and waved happily. Dawn smiled with relief before she resumed her meal. "Hey Martin." she said softly as she finished up her soup. Martin tilted his head and wrote in his notepad before holding it up to her. 'Where did you get that can?' he wrote. Dawn shrugged. "Stole it. I gotta eat ya know..and I don't like the food here all that much." she said with a frown. She then smiled and looked at him curiously. "

So..what have you eaten?" she asked. Martin thought for a moment before writing in his notepad. 'Oatmeal for breakfast, ham and cheese for lunch and we just had a tv dinner.' he wrote. Dawn rolled her eyes a little. "Gross..next time I oughta take you out stealing with me." she said with a grin. Martin bit his lip a little before writing in his notepad and holding it up to her. 'But isn't stealing wrong?' he wrote. Dawn made a face and shook her head. "No, not really. Some people deserve to have their stuff taken." she said simply before yawning as she threw out her can. Martin sighed a little before writing again.

'Oswald tells me Sofia is very bad. He wants me to help him.' he wrote. Dawn frowned when she read it before glaring. "Don't. He's manipulating you. After you help him get rid of that dumbo, he's going to leave you here." she said softly, eyes worried. She didn't want Martin to think Oswald actually cared about them..he was like everyone else..wasn't he? Dawn shook her head and huffed a little, not wanting to believe it. She had to hate Oswald..she couldn't get attached..not to someone who would abandon her. She didn't share Martin's naivety. Martin frowned a little and wrote again. 'Why don't you like him? I heard you egged his night club.' he wrote. Dawn smirked a little.

"Well, think about it..he's rich. Selfish. And a total dick. Plus he deserved to get his club egged." she said with an eyeroll. She then took her sneakers off and got into her bed. "Go to sleep squirt. Remember what I said." she said softly. Martin sighed softly before nodding and going to his room. Dawn slept soundly until morning, going out of her room for breakfast this time only to nearly squeak when she saw Oswald. She frowned at him and crossed her arms. "What do you want?" she asked with a look. Oswald smiled a little at her. "Dawn..I know you egged my club yesterday." he said. Dawn groaned and shrugged. "So what?" she asked with a huff. Oswald sighed softly. "Can we talk at least? I know what you're going through." he said softly. She glared at him darkly. "No..no, you have no clue!" she said with a growl before storming off.

She was angry and she didn't know why Oswald wanted to help her. She should just be a flithly street kid to him and nothing more. But Dawn started to think back, seeing him and Martin in her mind's eye. How much Oswald seemed to really care about him and spent time with him..Dawn's own parents never did those things and when they would, it was only for appearances. Dawn's mom was obsessed with being seen as the perfect mom but in real life, she would leave her daughter alone while she went out with friends. Her father would be left to take care of her and rarely fed her if at all. Dawn would have to tiptoe to the kitchen in order to make herself food. He never spent any time with her either, always gone from the home doing odd repair jobs or stalking Gotham's football stadium.

Dawn had to spend her childhood not just without her loving sister but with parents who neglected and insulted her on a daily basis. Dawn's father liked calling her a bad child and would often yell at her whenever she had the guts to speak up for herself. Her father would also tell lies to her constantly and make her think he loved her..maybe that's why she wouldn't let Oswald in too close..she feared he'd lie too and abandon her just like her parents had..Dawn walked the dirty sidewalks of Gotham, sniffling as tears she hadn't even known were on her face began to spill. She walked into an alley and sat down, crying into her knees. She didn't hear the small tapping of little paws walking to her until she felt a slobbery tongue licking at her arm.

Dawn whimpered, slowly looking up with red and teary eyes to see a small bulldog puppy looking back at her. The puppy whined and nudged her with his snout. She smiled a little and gently picked him up. "Are you lost too little friend?" she asked with a whisper. The puppy barked and started to lick all over her face happily, causing Dawn to giggle. "Aww you are so adorable..I want to keep you but..I'm scared the orphanage won't let me.." she whispered. She then smirked a little. "You know what? Screw them. You're my doggie now." she said as she stood up, still holding the pup. She hid him in her bag before making her way back. The bag was unzipped slightly so the puppy could stick his head out and bark at people. Dawn smiled happily carefully walking inside to find Oswald sitting with Martin on the couch. She bit her lip, debating on whether she should go over and apologize only to sigh as she walked over slowly and took a seat next, putting her bag down on her lap.

Oswald glanced at her curiously, wondering why she'd come back. Dawn sighed. "I'm..sorry I yelled at you Os..I'm not used to adults being nice to me." she whispered, looking down at her hands. Oswald smiled a little and pat her shoulder. "It's okay. I understand. I find it hard to trust people too. I fell in love once with my best friend. His name was Edward. He treated me so kindly and I did everything I could to make him happy..I saved him from Arkham..but he threw it all away for a woman he'd just met and then tried to hurt me for it.." he explained, eyes looking slightly haunted. Dawn frowned at Oswald's story.

"I'm sorry..he must've been a real jerk." she said honestly. Oswald smiled a little, biting his lip. "He wasn't always like that..he used to be really sweet.." he whispered softly. Dawn smiled a little, remembering an old friend she once had. A friend who she'd also fallen in love with at one point..but he'd hurt her. She remembered while being at the orphanage, she'd seen the boy with another girl. And when she'd confronted him about it, he'd told her he was leaving her. That he'd never loved her..that she was just a substitute for someone he thought was better.

She remembered crying all day and night in her room..Martin would bring her ice tea and soup because she wouldn't even eat..she felt guilty for ever opening her heart and letting someone in. Dawn didn't even notice the tears until Oswald was looking at her with a look of fatherly concern."Dawn?" he asked softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Dawn sniffled and took a shaky breath. "I..I loved someone once too..but..he..he left me for another girl.." she whispered, wiping her eyes furiously. "I hate him..with every fiber of my being..if I could destroy him, I would.." she said, eyes going a little dark. Oswald smiled a little, able to see the darkness behind the kid's eyes. She had a strong will, the will of a fighter. All she needed was motivation it seemed. A mentor. Like Martin. "I know it still hurts..and you feel anger..none of it ever goes away..I'll let you in on a little secret. when I got my revenge on Edward..I didn't kill him. I put him in a block of ice. You know why?" he asked softly.

Dawn shook her head, looking curious. Oswald grinned. "I never wanted to fall in love again..it only ever brings you drama and pain..if you are strong enough..you can get past it." he said softly. Dawn smiled a little, moving some hair out of her eyes and without even thinking, she hugged him quickly before pulling away. "Thanks. Os.'' she said honestly, yawning as she got up. Oswald smiled. "Anytime kiddo. You and Martin should go get some sleep. I have to open up the Iceberg Lounge." he said as he stood up with a stretch. The puppy started to bark and jump around. He smiled a little. "How about I take your little friend with me for the night? Sofia will be mad if she sees him." he said as he picked him up.

"I'll even pretend he's mine and bring him over for you two to take over anytime I visit." he said happily. Dawn and Martin both looked at each other with equal grins and nodded happily. "That's great! Good luck with your club!" she called as she tugged Martin upstairs with her. Oswald watched them with a chuckle, carrying the puppy out with him. "I think I'll call you..Edward..Edward jr." he said with a grin. It already seemed he was starting to see the two unfortunate children as his very own. And he hadn't even realized it yet..

 **Please tell me what you all think of this chapter! :D**


End file.
